


There's Always a Mess

by kusunogatari



Category: Naruto, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood and Injury, Explicit Language, F/M, Gen, Mermaids, Monsters, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusunogatari/pseuds/kusunogatari
Summary: This is NOT the sort of thing they put in the job description...
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	There's Always a Mess

He’s always the last to know about _anything_.

True, his role isn’t exactly high up on the corporate ladder, but he’s still involved in the most basic parts of this place. The fact that they keep things like this from him is irritating, to say the least. How’s he supposed to _do his job_ if the core mechanics are kept from him?

A janitor has to know his workplace!

For a month, the aquarium is kept under the tightest security he’s ever seen - a new exhibit, being built fairly close to the entrance, has everyone hushed up. And Obito really has no idea what the fuss is about. Even if it’s some rare specimen, then...whoop de doo. It’s still just a fish. Or maybe a mammal. Whatever. _The point is,_ despite being the head of the sanitation department, he isn’t being told what the hell is going on. Which, to him, seems irresponsible. He’s going to have to know how to keep up this new exhibit, after all!

Maybe the grandeur is a bit lost on him. This wasn’t exactly his _dream career_ , after all. But a teenagehood of delinquency and a few small charges as a young man left a bit of a stain on his record, and...well, this is the best he could manage. And Obito is a stubborn guy. So all he could do was become a janitor? Then he was going to be the _best_ damn janitor he could be! And lo and behold, a mere five years after getting his GED and landing this job, he leads his department. Sure, it isn’t glamorous...but he’s independent. What else could he ask for?

...besides maybe some kind of social life.

His best friend is a teacher, and they meet up every so often, but...Kakashi’s life is a stone’s throw from Obito’s now. Their circles have diverged.

And telling girls he’s a janitor at an aquarium hasn’t exactly landed him any second dates, either.

But that’s all besides the point. Because _today_ is the day. The big reveal is tomorrow, and the staff are finally being briefed on the new exhibit. About damn time, in Obito’s opinion. He’s going to have to adjust everyone’s schedules to cover an entirely new exhibit on top of everything else, allocate supplies...ugh.

They go department by department to cover what each will need to know, and of _course_ custodial is last. And...to Obito’s surprise, he’s the only one asked inside the board room. Great. They’re leaving the work of filling in everyone else to him, rather than doing it themselves.

Jerks.

Still, he doesn’t let his grouchiness show, heading in and taking a seat.

“All right, Obito,” the director begins, standing on the opposite side of the table, hands gripping the spine of a chair. “So we’re doing a bit of an... _adjustment_ in your department for this new attraction.”

...oh no. What’s that supposed to mean? “Uh...all right.”

“You will be the only custodial staff - at least for groundwork - allowed into the exhibit. The actual tank crews are a separate unit of course, and they’ve already been briefed. But given your...history with this business, we’re entrusting it to you, and you alone.”

A dark brow perks in question. “I’m...glad you trust me, but...is it really so important?”

“Oh, we’ll get to that. But first -” the man hands over a new keycard, which Obito accepts “- your new security clearance for the exhibit.”

“...thanks.”

“And I’m sure you’ll be happy to hear you’ll be getting a raise, as well. Another quarter on the dollar!”

Okay, that...actually surprises him. “...thank you, sir.”

“Now…” The director smiles, and Obito knows that smile. It’s the smile of a man expecting to make a _lot_ of money. The only question is...how? “Our latest exhibit is one of a species never before seen by mankind. Something that, until a few months ago, was thought to be little more than a legend.”

Obito just...awaits a reveal. What, like...a giant squid? Godzilla?

“We are the _first_ aquarium _in the world_ to have, on display...a living, breathing _mermaid_.”

Obito blinks. And...blinks again. “Wait, you’re...you’re serious?”

“Completely. Now, some places have put on shows with actresses _pretending_ to be one, and it works for kids...but this is the _real deal_ , Obito.” The grin remains firmly in place. “Now, unfortunately...I can’t let you in to see her _quite_ yet, but you will! You’ll be working after hours only to get things all tidied up, and keep interference with the guests to an absolute minimum. The tank crews will come in before we open, so you won’t have to worry about them getting in your way, or vice versa. You’ll have from closing at eight until midnight to work on her area seven days a week, and then you’ll have another four hours during the day for three days in the rest of the aquarium as per usual. That way you’re still full time: none of your benefits will be impacted. Does that sound agreeable?”

...huh. For some reason it just...isn’t hitting him. Maybe because so far this is all just talk, and he hasn’t seen it yet. “...yes, sir.”

“Wonderful! Then all you’ll have to do tomorrow is be here for the after hours work: we’ll _ease_ you into it. The rest of the schedule you can work out with your department. I can’t wait for you to meet her!”

Obito manages a brief, mostly-forced smile before standing, shaking the director’s hand, and...being excused to finish his shift. Looking down at his new keycard, he can’t help but...frown.

...a mermaid, huh? Well that’s...neat.

Glancing back to the door, he then just...carries on to the rest of his shift, doing so quietly as he’s lost in thought. At least he can sleep in tomorrow. He’s worked nights before, and honestly he sort of prefers it. And working alone will be nice. But still, something about this all just seems...well, _odd_. It’s like someone telling him that yes, a pig really _did_ fly today, and they’re now displaying it at the local zoo.

Partly he just can’t believe it. And the rest of him, after a bit of thought, realizes that it... _bothers_ him. Of _course_ the first thing humans would do with something like this is make a spectacle out of it. What if the thing is intelligent? Sentient? It’d be like putting any other human being in a cage and gawking at it!

...well, maybe it’s just an animal. And maybe being somewhere with security is better than the poor thing being pulled apart and studied by some scientist somewhere.

He’ll just have to see tomorrow.

Either way, he heads back to his apartment after his shift, still partially _off_ as the rest of his day passes. But eventually he manages to shove his thoughts aside enough to sleep.

...then he has another entire day to wait.

It’s a Saturday, and that means extra crowds even _if_ they weren’t debuting a brand new exhibit. He can only imagine how things are going to explode once word gets out, especially online. Sitting and sullenly sipping his coffee, Obito wonders if there are any others, or if this is the only one. Surely there must be...they wouldn’t give the _only_ specimen away like that. They’d want at least some behind closed doors...to be _studied_ , like he thought yesterday.

It makes him grimace.

By the time he’s expected to be there, Obito’s been lingering outside the exhibit for twenty minutes, not quite daring to go in yet despite his clearance. Only once another member of the staff briefs him does he muster up the courage.

“So just follow the standard procedures of the rest of the building. All the supplies are in a marked closet, and are for use in this area _only_. Need anything else, just radio.”

“Er...thanks.” Watching them go, he looks to the entry doors.

 _A true-to-life Ariel!_ a sign proclaims with a rather exaggerated silhouette of a woman half-human, half fish.

Well...here goes nothing.

The first thing he notes? This place is _huge_ …! A tank bigger than any other in the aquarium sits along the left side, with a shape that curves in and out along a path that follows around the entire edge to a door on the other end. Informational signs are atop pedestals every few feet, the glass reaching from floor to ceiling: fifteen feet high. Even from here, he can’t see how much depth the tank has across, but he can tell it’s above and beyond the rest by far.

Lights illuminate the water, and very slowly, Obito steps further into the room. At first...he doesn’t see anything. Sand fills the bottom of the exhibit, dotted with rocks, coral, aquatic plants, and ridiculous decorations like fake shipwrecks. At least she has places to hide…

Which...he supposes explains why he can’t see her. Following the walkway slowly, he scans the water as best he can to no avail.

Seems she’s done for the day.

...he can’t help but be disappointed.

Either way, he has a job to do. There’s a fair amount of trash - to be expected, given the sheer volume of people that likely made their way through here today. He starts there, picking up as much refuse as he can by hand with his gloves before moving on to vacuuming, and then mopping.

All the while, he gives curious glances up.

Still nothing.

...she _is_ in there, right?

Sighing to himself, he keeps going, eventually losing himself more in the task than his curiosity. Only once he goes from one end to the other and replaces his supplies for glass cleaner and a long-handled scrubber does he freeze.

From the porthole of the sunken ship, he can see mirror-like reflections. Two of them. Just...staring at him.

...he stares back.

They don’t blink, which...unsettles him. But after several minutes of a stalemate, he shifts a bit. Still no reaction, and it’s getting late.

Carefully, he turns to head back toward the entrance. Maybe it’s not her, just...something for people to _think_ is her, to keep them...occupied? Either way, he starts spraying down the glass. Though there’s a railing serving as a buffer, it’s still littered with handprints. Wonderful. Using the handled mop, he wipes from top to bottom in a long-practiced manner.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, a dart of movement!

Startling, he almost drops the mop, clinging to it and watching. Something dips into a small forest of kelp, and he stares, doing his best not to blink, should he miss it.

Then, very slowly, a dainty pair of hands part through the greenery, urging it aside to peer out dolefully. Like before, a pair of eyes look like silver mirrors, almost a bit too large for her pale face, which he can barely see in the shifting expanse of kelp.

For a moment, he almost forgets to breathe.

They both linger, unmoving, for several minutes, studying one another. Then, ever so slowly, she makes her way out from her hiding place.

From her scalp grow pure white, wavy tresses that float freely in the water. Her skin is nearly snowy, almost translucent, which flows seamlessly into the colorless, shining scales of her tail. Unlike the traditional mermaid’s tail that lays flat like a whale’s, hers is more like an actual fish: upright, waving slowly side to side to propel her forward. And unlike her small cousins, her gills rest not in her neck...but along her ribcage on either side, just beneath the line of her bust.

...which Obito then notices is very much nude, and he can’t help but go bright red.

But she keeps watching him, her expression almost akin to a curious child. Approaching the glass, she softly lets a palm rest against the surface.

Her fingers are webbed.

Still clutching his mop, Obito isn’t sure what to do. But after a pause, he very carefully lifts his own hand - still covered in a protective glove.

...it makes hers look so small.

Head tilting, she seems to consider the size, peering at it curiously. Then her eyes lift to the mop, and her pupils grow to a nearly ridiculous size.

At once he’s reminded of those pouncing cat videos, and...Obito gets an idea. Slowly, as not to startle her, he lowers it back to the glass.

She moves to follow it, palm to the surface.

Then he moves it to the right.

She follows.

To the left.

Follows.

In spite of himself, he grins. Spraying more cleaner, he starts scrubbing...and the mermaid gives chase. Like a kitten with a ball on a string, she darts to and fro in pursuit, Obito ramping up his speed until he’s running up and down the walkway like a madman, the mermaid easily keeping up and trying to catch her fabric quarry. Unable to help laughing aloud, he goes until he’s completely out of breath, leaning back against the wall and sliding to sit along the floor.

Sinking to the sand, she lays along her belly and patiently waits, watching him.

“...well, at least I know you’re playful,” he muses, wagging the mop and observing her eyes tracing its movements. Still grinning as he taunts her, there’s a pause as he notices something.

...she’s got some kind of...collar on.

Brow furrowing, he lifts to his feet, setting aside his supplies. She almost looks disappointed, staring at the discarded mop before looking to him. Obito cranes, trying to look more closely at her neck.

Understanding brightens her, and then...she dims. Adjusting her posture, she lifts her chin, putting her throat on full display. A webbed hand gently brushes against it.

It’s a ring of metal clasped tightly to her neck. Practically putting his nose to the glass, Obito squints. It almost looks like…?

Sorrow pinches her expression, and a turn aside of her head shows him what really makes the collar wicked: it’s _screwed into her neck_. Puncturing her skin!

Why?!

Obito can’t help but gape openly. What the hell is that supposed to accomplish besides being extremely painful? Is it some kind of...method of control? Tracking? Can’t they do something like a microchip instead, like with pets? What reason do they have for being so, so...barbaric?

Seeing his aghast expression, she wilts. Laying her hand against the glass, a look of somber defeat darkens her face.

“...I’m so sorry.”

Though muted through the glass, she hears him speak, glancing up.

“...I’ve got something a bit like that,” Obito offers. Holding his arm aloft, he rolls back his sleeve, showing scars. “I’ve got, er...pins. In my bones. Some plates, too. From a wreck when I was younger. Screws holding things together, but…” His brow furrows, lowering the limb back down. “...that’s not what _those_ are for, is it?”

To his surprise, she sadly shakes her head.

...she...she understands him…?

“Then...what does it do?”

She looks hesitant. Apparently she can’t speak, which...makes sense. Or maybe he can’t hear her? Either way, she doesn’t attempt to explain verbally. Instead, she brings her hand back to the glass, thumping lightly.

After a confused pause, he does the same.

Her other hand makes a tugging motion, so he removes his glove.

A few more times, she pounds the glass, pointing from her hand, to his. Then to her tail, and his legs.

...wait…

“...you...you can change shape? You mean you can look like a human?”

She brightens, nodding quickly. But then webbed hands wrap around her throat with a pained expression.

“...that...keeps you from changing?”

Another nod.

“But...how?”

Looking at a loss, she shakes her head. Apparently that’s too complicated to pantomime.

“...so you _are_ a person. And they _know_ that. And yet...you’re in here. To make them _money_ …” He spits the last word. “What the fuck is wrong with them…”

She doesn’t have an answer.

“...and you can’t get that off, can you?”

A shake of her head.

“Get me in there with some bolt cutters, I’d get that thing off…” He fades into grumbling, actually considering heading in to the tank team’s access point. But something tells him he likely doesn’t have clearance.

No wonder security has been such a big deal…and he knows well enough this is all going on camera.

But once he quiets, Obito realizes this is...all a bit much. So, mermaids are real. They can _change their shape_ , which doesn’t sound possible. What _else_ is out there that humans believe to be fantasy that he doesn’t know about? Vampires, werewolves, hell maybe _dragons_ …? It all makes his head spin a bit, and he leans his brow against the glass with a grunt.

Looking sympathetic, the mermaid does the same, mimicking his posture.

“...I feel like a really shitty person just leaving you in there,” he mutters. “But what can I do about it? I don’t even think I can get _in_ there...let alone know what to do with you once I do. At best I get fired, at worst I get sued into the ground or like...hitman’d for messing with something this big. I mean...a mermaid? That’s...that’s huge!”

All she can do is listen, just as unsure.

“You think there’d be people upset about all this…”

“Well well...I had a feeling I’d end up running into you.”

Startling at the voice despite its familiarity, Obito straightens and gawks. “K...Kakashi? What...what the hell -?”

“I’m here on a little business from my side job,” the other man replies, giving a smile. “Lo and behold, you happen to be involved.”

“Side job? But...you’re a teacher. What are you -?”

“It’s a long story, and I’m afraid there isn’t much time to explain it _now_ ,” Kakashi cuts in. “And in fact...having you involved is a bit of a _legal_ matter, but...well, given how out of control this has gotten at all, it’s a bit hard to avoid. I don’t think the Senators are going to kill _that_ many people…”

Obito just...blinks. What the hell is he talking about? Senators? _Killing people?!_ “What’s going on?”

“I’m here to get the little lady out. Y’see...her being seen by humans is a bit of an issue. Not that it was her fault, but a mess is a mess, and I’m good at cleaning them up. A bit like you, but...well, less literally.”

“I...I don’t…”

“I don’t expect you to comprehend on such short notice, but since you’re here...and since you’re being _oh so sympathetic_...you _could_ lend me a hand, Obito.”

“With what? Getting her out?”

“You work here, don’t you?”

“Yeah, cleaning floors! I don’t have permission to -!”

“Well, ‘permission’ won’t exactly cover what I’m going to do anyway,” Kakashi assures him, a finger to his lips. “More like...assisted breaking and entering. Don’t worry, the security feed is already offline, but that’ll attract attention in and of itself. So I need to be quick. Do you know how to get into the tank?”

“Er...no -?”

“Then I’ll figure it out myself. Unless you feel like helping.” As Kakashi turns to start looking, there’s a pause as Obito grabs his shoulder.

“What’s _really_ going on here?”

Silver brows lift in mild surprise. “...stick around, and maybe I’ll tell you. But for now I’m on a bit of a _tight_ schedule. Hm?”

Hesitating for a moment, Obito then sighs. Well...so much for that raise. He doesn’t understand - especially how the hell _Kakashi_ is involved - but if this’ll help her, then...fine. “...all right. I’ll help.”

“Great! First thing’s first: find a way _in_ , get her _out_ , get that _nasty_ silver business out of her neck, and then make our escape. Simple as that.” With that, Kakashi takes long strides toward a door labeled, “Employees Only”. To Obito’s surprise, his offered keycard opens it. “Now...let’s see…” Up a ladder Kakashi goes, and up into the second floor that sits above the full tanks. Every so often is a hatch used to get down into them. “This looks to be around the right spot…” Squatting and examining the mechanism, Kakashi turns a wheel much like that in a submarine, loosening it until he can lift it and reveal the tank below. “Perfect! Come on over here, sweetheart - we’ll get you loose. But first, that nasty collar…”

Below them, the woman swims up to the gap, breaching her head but keeping her ribs (and therefore her gills) under the surface.

From a bag on his belt, Kakashi pulls a wicked set of cutters. “All right...hold still...this is going to sting like a bitch.” Ever so carefully, he slips the blades around the metal, giving a snip. She flinches, and then there’s a gasp as he starts to ease out the screws from her neck. Tears quickly well up in her eyes, sliding down already-wet cheeks. A shudder of pain racks her form, reflexively palming at the wounds.

“Shit…” Obito can’t help but swear softly. “What’s that even for?”

“Silver is nasty business for...people like her,” Kakashi offers evasively. “It was keeping her from being able to Shift, or...change form. With it out, she can take a human shape and be able to breathe air, once I get the wounds cleaned from lingering toxicity from the metal.”

“...how do you know all this?”

“Not the time, Obito.”

He scowls, but realizes that no, this isn’t a good time for explanations.

“...I can hear police sirens. I think someone knows I’m here.”

“I don’t hear anything.”

“Not yet, you don’t.” Applying an ointment to the mermaid’s neck, Kakashi asks, “How about now?”

Closing her eyes, she focuses...and in the time it takes Obito to blink, she’s suddenly keeping herself afloat with legs, not fins. “G-good.”

“All right.” With hardly any effort, Kakashi reaches in and takes her under the arms, lifting her to sit on the lip of the hatch. “Sorry, don’t have any garments for you here.”

“I’d rather be naked than wear that thing another moment,” she assures him, voice barely a whisper.

“Well then, we better go.”

“Er…” Watching Kakashi get up, Obito nonetheless shrugs out of his coat. “...here. It’s...not much, but better than nothing.”

Accepting it, she gives him a soft smile. “...thank you.”

“Come on, you two!”

By now, Obito _can_ hear the sirens, and his heart leaps up to his throat as rather sour memories surface of the last time he tangoed with police. And here he thought he was a changed man… Helping her along, they descend back to the first floor. “Now what?”

“Now we get the hell out. Back door.” In one motion Kakashi scoops the woman up, running to said exit. “You coming or not?”

“...guess I don’t have much choice,” Obito mutters, following. “Do you have a car?”

“Nope.”

“What?!”

“I ran.”

“You...ran.”

“Time for big reveal number two,” Kakashi offers. “Just promise you won’t start hollering.”

“Why would I ho-wHAT THE HELL?!”

Turning and snarling, a silver wolf the size of a small car - standing where Kakashi was just a moment prior - clearly warns him to be quiet.

“I...I think we’re meant to ride him.”

“What -?!”

“There isn’t any time! The humans will be here any moment!” Hoping astride the beast, the woman offers him a hand. “...are you coming?”

For some reason, in the back of his mind, Obito gets the feeling that accepting that grip is going to tear him right out of his life and into a whirlwind of chaos. But...he’s already come this far.

Maybe he was getting a bit tired of ‘normal’.

“...this is fucking nuts,” he replies, but takes her hand anyway, surprised at her strength as she hauls him up behind her.

“Hold on!”

Like a shot, Kakashi takes off, leaping over a rear wall and streaking out through alleyways. Obito chokes on a yelp as he clings to the mermaid, who in turn keeps steadying fistfuls of fur in her hands. Very much conscious of her near-nudity, Obito keeps his eyes crammed shut - and even then, the whipping wind would have him tearing up anyway.

Only once they’re miles from the aquarium, the sounds of sirens far behind them, does Kakashi slow to a stop near what appears to be an abandoned building. Shouldering open a door, he lets the pair off before slinking into another room.

Obito and his new companion stand a bit awkwardly, the former very much avoiding looking at the latter.

“Here.”

“Wha-?” With a small oomph, the woman catches a pile of fabric thrown her way.

Human again, Kakashi finishes belting on a pair of pants, still barefoot and shirtless. “Sorry for the rush. I wasn’t exactly allocated much for this. We had to be quick and quiet given the publicity.”

“No, I...I understand.” Realizing the fabric is indeed clothes, she slips into a rather basic-form dress, shyly making to hand Obito his coat. “...thank you.”

“Keep it. It’s chilly.”

She blinks at him, but...sheepishly puts it back on.

“All right, so…” Kakashi claps his hands together. “Introductions. Kakashi Hatake. School teacher by day, Nightwalker Enforcer by night.”

At that, she balks. “Y-you’re an Enforcer?”

“I am. But not to worry - this was a rescue-only mission, little lady. You’re not under arrest. In fact, we’re working on a safehouse for you.”

Still looking taken aback, she wilts in relief. “...thank you. I’m - I’m Ryū. Ryū Suigin. Obviously a, um...mermallian.”

“Obito Uchiha. Human, and _fucking_ confused,” the last of them then cuts in. “What the hell is going on?”

“A lot more than I can fully explain in a night, but here’s the sparknotes,” Kakashi offers. “You’re a human. Or I’m going to assume you are, given you smell like one and you’ve never presented as a Nightwalker to me. Nightwalkers are what humans call monsters. Werewolves,” he offers, gesturing to himself, “mermallians, harpies, vampires...a whole slew of things. You think we don’t exist because we don’t _want_ you to think we exist. Because when you did, you tried to wipe us out. And by you I mean humans, not...you specifically.”

“...all right.”

“I, as I said, am an Enforcer. Basically Nightwalker police, only a bit more...powerful than what you think of when you hear ‘police’. I work to keep the two worlds separate, and safe. Nightwalkers have laws. We call them Mandates. Those are very extreme rules meant to keep ourselves safe from humans. The most important ones deal with keeping ourselves secret. But...as it would inevitably happen, proof sometimes crops up. Like miss Suigin here being caught. Then people like _me_ are sent to clean up the mess. It’s been a while since we’ve had one this, er... _obvious_.”

At that, Ryū wilts, and Obito shuffles closer to her protectively. “...so is she in trouble?”

“No. As I said, this wasn’t her doing, and it’s too large-scale to handle as we typically do. In other words, silencing all involved parties. Like I said...our laws are harsh, but they have to be. We’ll start planting doubt and evidence that the whole thing was a hoax. Those crazy newspaper levels of fake. Eventually humans will buy into it, and this will all be swept back under the rug. Until then, she’s in protective custody. And we really need to get those wounds looked at. Silver is nasty, nasty business.”

“...so what about me?”

“...what about you?”

“I’m most certainly going to be fired from my job! Possibly get arrested! My life is -!”

“Ruined? Maybe. In fact, I’d say probably. _But_ , you also helped save an innocent young woman from a lifetime of being gawked at and living in constant pain,” Kakashi cuts in, giving an eye-closing smile. “So...think that was worth it?”

That gets Obito to balk a bit, glancing to Ryū sheepishly. “Of...of course it was.”

“Good! Besides, maybe I can see about helping you out. You _did_ aid an Enforcer in official Senate business. There’s probably a reward for you in there somewhere. At the very least we can probably pull some strings to keep you from being implicated in any crime. A job might be another story, but...maybe for old time’s sake. Now...you two sit tight, and I’ll see what my next move needs to be from my boss.” He gives a mock salute before heading into another room, pulling out a cellphone.

There’s a pregnant pause, and then Obito dares to glance to Ryū. She looks a bit afraid, hands clasped at her front and fiddling slightly. His eyes then draw to her neck, which is still flushed and angry around the puncture wounds.

Anger simmers in his gut at the sight, and it solidifies his resolve all the more. “...are you all right?”

Startling slightly, she looks to him before wilting. “I...I’ve just been rather, um... _out of sorts_ the last few months…” Her tone is still so soft, and he can’t help but wonder if that’s the fault of her wounds.

“I can only imagine. But...I mean _now_. Can I...can I _do_ anything…?”

Expression turning thoughtful, she then gives him a small smile. “...you’re very sweet, but...I think for now there’s not much _to_ do...but thank you. You said your name was...Obito?”

“Yeah. And yours was Ryū?”

“Mhm!”

“Well...the circumstances really sucked, but...it’s still really nice to meet you. Never, uh...met a mermaid before.”

That gets her to laugh wispily into the cuff of his jacket, and the sound makes his belly do flip flops. “Well, I’m honored to be the first! You were...the first human since all of this started to treat me kindly. So...thank you.”

“Of course.” Thinking back over the night, he then flushes pink. “Er...sorry about the mop...thing. I wasn’t sure if you were, y’know...a _person_. I saw you look at it and…”

“...oh!” Another laugh, and oh man he likes that sound. “To be fair...my reaction was genuine. I’d been stuck in that form for so long, a bit of my mind was more, well...inhuman. I got a little...carried away.” It’s her turn to blush, glancing aside in embarrassment.

Before he can think, Obito blurts, “No, it was cute!”

The pair of them both give a start, faces reddening.

“I...I-I mean...uh -?”

“All right, that’s enough you lovebirds.” Kakashi steps back into the room, now fully dressed and phone slipped back into his pocket. “We’ve got someplace to be.”

“...we? Including me?” Obito asks.

“Including you. And this time we get to use a car. Seems the boss man wants to see me _and_ the pair of you in person.”

“...is that, um...is that _good_ …?” Ryū asks, looking nervous.

“Well, I doubt it’s bad,” Kakashi replies evasively. “But in truth? We’ll know when we get there. I’ve got a car around back - we’ll take that.”

As he turns to lead the way, the others make to follow. To his surprise, Obito feels Ryū bustle up to his side slightly, as though trying to hide behind him.

 _...well Obito, you’ve gotten yourself into this mess. Might as well see it to the end._ Trying to look nonchalant, he lets his arm drape over her shoulders in a gesture of protection.

Besides...that’s what he was hired to do: clean up messes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to another one of Sylvie’s completely random brainchild drabbles xD I’ve wanted to do more of this verse for a while, and experimenting with different creature types is so much fUN!
> 
> So yes, back in my original monsters verse! This time with human!Obito, and mermallian!Ryū. And ofc werewolf!Kakashi cuz that’s the only Nightwalker that fits him, bahaha~ And they’re BUSTING HER OUT OF FISH PRISON. Cuz…reasons!
> 
> …it’s really random, I’m sorry, but most of the drabbles on my to-write list are, so…prepare your butts for more, hehehe~ But uh…that’s about it for this? Not much else to say besides, uh…hope you liked it? lmao
> 
> *scuttles back under my rock*


End file.
